Attention Attention
by Incognito Indigo
Summary: Don't talk to Roxas. Don't make eye contact with Roxas. And don't ever touch Roxas. These were The Three Rules Axel had set out for the entire school population. But now it seemed like Namine was breaking every one of them. [AxelxRoxasxNamine, Akuroku]


Attention Attention

I should be working on Switch It Up. I really should...I said I would update that first. But I lied! And this idea came into my head. Yay random plot bunnies.

Oh, and I don't hate Namine..._Axel does._ So please don't hate her. She brings out the possessive/over-protective side of Axel we all know and love XD.

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, which owns Roxas, who owns Axel, who owns all of us fangirls. **

**And the song Attention is by The Academy Is...  
**

* * *

Axel never fell in_ love_. It crashed into him...quite violently actually. 

Just ask him. One minute he was minding his own business, calmly talking to Demyx about the latest gig the blond had got downtown. And the next he heard a loud crescendo of wheels losing control on concrete and someone yelling "WATCH OUT!"

Now, it's a good thing Axel had a slow reaction rate. It was also a good thing those wheels didn't belong to a car. Because then he'd never meet the object of his affection... or in the second case he'd be dead.

Instead, Axel found himself flat on his back with another smaller body on top of his and a vision full of blond hair- that smelled strangely like vanilla. A groan was audible but Axel wasn't so sure if it was him or the kid that hit him, and at that point he wouldn't have been able to figure it out anyway.

The warning and the impact of a person crashing into him was still racing through his recovery system. Or maybe it was the throbbing in his head from hitting it on the concrete-that was hindering his thought process.

The body on top of him shifted and he could feel two hands being placed beside his head. After a bit of effort the being had pushed themselves a few inches off of Axel, lifting the blond veil away and allowing the redhead a clear view of... just about the most amazing creature he had ever seen.

"Are you alright?"

The question had been addressed to him. But he was too busy staring at his newest official obsession to answer it.

The kid had blond hair (which smelled like vanilla, his new favorite smell he might add) and reflected the light from above them, giving it a golden hue and making the kid appear like he was glowing. This all added to the image of an angel that Axel was sure had hit him. This kid just had to be one.

And the eyes...it was like Axel was staring right through the kid's head to the sky-to the _heavens_. The light blue orbs had a dazed look in them; the person was still recovering from the crash as well. And to complete the image, the kid had a cute boyish face which remained unharmed by falling onto Axel's chest.

But this moment of divine intervention only lasted for a moment, because the next had knocked some common sense into one of them.

A look of recognition immediately replaced the angel's gaze as he sat right back up, completely flustered. He had probably recognized Axel as one of the members of the infamous Organization XIII street gang. And as most people who usually messed with the Organization- although unintentionally- he began apologizing.

"Oh my god! I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I-I totally didn't know it was you! I mean I know who you are ...I mean...I'm sorry!"

And all of this completely went over Axel's head.

As long as the kid kept talking it didn't matter what he was saying. Sure Axel would pay attention eventually, but not now. He was too busy watching the pink lips move through frantic apologies.

In fact, he could stay like this forever. Lying on the ground and staring up at the kid who had been trying to stand back up the entire time-although with no progress since Axel had tangled their legs at the last minute at a desperate attempt to keep him there. He was still blushing and apologizing when Axel finally found his voice.

"Did it hurt?"

It was a whisper and it was gentle. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, like he was speaking to something sacred. Axel had fallen hard, quite literally.

The kid immediately stopped talking and finally noticed the intense stare Axel was giving him. His blush deepened and he swallowed. (And in the few seconds it took, Axel tried to memorize the way the kid's throat looked when he swallowed...)

When the kid spoke again, the embarrassed stutter was gone but it was laced with confusion.

"Did what hurt?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth the boy immediately regretted it. His eyes widened at his own stupidity and he was about to apologize again and deny any injuries. It was obvious that Axel's staring had caused him to temporarily forget about the accident.

But anything that he was about to say was prevented by Axel as the older boy got up on his elbows, pushing closer to him so that their faces were inches apart again. He could even feel the redhead's breath against his face as the next words were spoken in a similar fashion as before.

"When you fell from heaven."

The blush and stuttering came back tenfold. Neither of them registered it as a pick-up line as Axel had spoken it so sincerely. So honestly. It made the kid feel fluttery inside, but not the least bit uncomfortable.

"Um a-actually I fell...from my sk-kateboard..." replied the boy, because it was the only thing he could think of. And for some reason he couldn't get off of Axel.

And maybe something profound would have happened then. Maybe Axel would have leaned the extra two inches in and captured his lips right then and there-in front of the entire school-in front of all of his friends-and a very ignored Demyx. Or maybe Axel would have subconsciously used another pick-up line like "_If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?_" Or maybe he would have just asked for the kid's name.

But whatever was destined to happen, did not...happen.

"ROXAS!"

The boy on top of him immediately jerked his head up towards the noise. In the brief moment Axel had forgotten to keep his hold on the kid. He bit down a whimper as the warmth and weight of the other left him to stand up.

When Axel stood up as well, he noticed something. The kid was kinda short. About a head shorter then him too- that might make things a little awkward in the future. -ahem- But it was okay because he was still cute... _really_ cute.

"Axel, are you alright dude?" asked a voice that did _not _sound like his fallen angel. (Heh heh, fallen angel. He liked that. Too bad Axel couldn't call the kid that anymore since he knew his real name now... not that he would have anyways...maybe...okay _fine_, he would have!)

"I'm fine Demyx." said the redhead distractedly, waving him away.

Without even a glance at his friend, Axel turned his attention towards the divine creature whose name was now dubbed 'Roxas.' He had to suppress a growl as he noticed that his attention was not returned, and for a good reason. A girl dressed in white was currently brushing his Roxas' clothes down and keeping him preoccupied. And she was touching him! Not only that, but she was also destroying all evidence that Roxas had fallen on him. How dare she?!

"Roxas are you alright? I was so scared when you fell off your skateboard like that." spoke the evil girl in white. "We should really get you a new one."

Axel had a really bad problem with pre-judging people. And right now he was deeming the girl as a "Roxas-stealer." Now, had she been after any _other_ Roxas it would have been fine. But no, she was after_ his _Roxas. And that was something he was going to fix.

And just for documentary purposes, this "Roxas-stealer" was a girl (this was a big no-no because Roxas needed to be gay.) A very nice looking girl too- petite, light blonde hair, and pale skin. She'd make a good house wife, the way she was dusting Roxas off and holding onto his broken skateboard after he had fallen... but did she catch him? Noooooo. Axel did. Axel also pre-determined that she was totally not Roxas' type.

"Um..." he started; Axel really had no idea what to say. He just wanted the attention back on him-_Roxas' _attention back on him.

And as if the angels had heard his prayer (or maybe it was just Roxas, but to Axel there really isn't a difference) the boy had turned around. The endless blue orbs staring back into his once more and the embarrassed pink fluster returning against his cheeks. God he was adorable.

"Roxas...right?" Although he had thought of the name at least a hundred times before that moment, saying it aloud for the first time just felt... right. And when saying someone's name feels right, you just know you're both made for each other.

The blond boy nodded. "Yeah."

Roxas' full attention was on him now. Not his little friend in the too white, too small dress, currently standing behind them-perhaps forgotten like Demyx. But _him_. **Axel**. Now was his chance!

He reached a hand out for Roxas to hold... erm grab. Yeah, let's go with that.

"I'm Axel. Got it-"

"Memorized?"

Axel stared back a bit dumbfound. He had gotten mixed reactions from his overused catchphrase before, but this was the first time someone had beaten him to it.

Roxas smiled sheepishly. "I… erm...your catchphrase it...everyone knows it."

Apparently Axel was a lot more popular than he thought. And now that it seemed like Roxas knew a lot more about him then vice versa, something had to be done.

"Hey kid is this yours?"

If only the interruptions would stop coming...

Roxas turned around- but most importantly away from Axel- as another person by the name of Larxene approached. How did Axel know this? Well he and Larxene and Demyx went waaaay back. They were the reasons Axel could never keep a stable relationship with anyone. After having "Mr. I play a foreign instrument, I have an outdated hairstyle, and I'm here to rock your world hardcore." and "Miss. Stabbith McStabby-Stab...-Stab" as best friends, it was hard to figure out whether you liked girls or guys.

Axel could now proudly proclaim he liked neither. He was Roxas-sexual. Yes, that was a word now so shut up.

"Um, yeah. Thanks!" Roxas reached his hand out- the hand that had been half way towards Axel's damn it!- to grab the wheel in Larxene's outstretched hand. But the evil girl stopped him.

"That must have fallen off your skateboard Roxas." said the evil-girl-who-may-not-be-so-evil now because Axel gave her brownie points for just preventing Roxas' hand to come into contact with anyone else's other than his.

Larxene looked a bit surprised at the gesture when the girl replaced Roxas' hand with hers. Most people weren't so calm around a knife-carrying, antannae'd styled being like Larxene and she was too proud of it.

"Gimme your skateboard." she ordered.

The girl did so and Axel smirked. See? See Roxas? She listens to anybody! She just gave away your belonging! She has no loyalties to you! But I do! I'll listen to everything you tell me and obey your every word!- as long as you let me stay on top of course...

And Larxene, dear old useful Larxene. Axel should probably thank her one of these days for keeping the other girl busy. "So uh Roxas." he began.

The blond turned his head towards Axel again but his eyes were glued to the skateboard in Larxene's hand- who was currently trying to fit the wheel back into its proper place. Fine ignore me. Jeez, remind him to not thank Larxene after all.

"Larx, what are you doing?" asked Axel disinterestedly. It was just to make Roxas feel better, letting him know that this was a friend of his and not some strange random girl out to maim his beloved skateboard. (But he would love Axel more. _Eventually_. He was sure of it.)

"The kid's wheel hit Marluxia in the head. Knocked him out cold. I figured I owed him something for shutting flower-freak up." she replied without looking up.

A switchblade was slipped out beneath Larxene's sleeve and opened in one smooth motion, making it appear like a retractable claw.

The still-evil-girl seemed unfazed. (Axel considered moving her rank up to evil-creepy-girl.) But Roxas tensed visibly. It was understandable, the first time he met Larxene she had tried fixing his watch with a jackknife... while he was still wearing it.

Axel deemed this as the perfect moment to step in front of Roxas and shield him from a knife-wielding-Larxene and most importantly, the other girl.

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing Rox." said Axel, watching his reaction to the nickname.

The boy merely nodded and that was good enough for Axel. First Roxas, then _Rox_, then _Roxy_, and one of these day's it'll be _Foxy Roxy _or maybe _Rox in a Box_. Heh heh, he had all their pet names planned out for them already.

"So Axel, who are your friends?" asked Larxene, spinning the now reattached wheel of the skateboard and handing it back to the evil girl.

Ah ha! Now was his chance to prove to the evil girl (whose name he didn't know yet) that Roxas was _his_. He stepped closer to the boy and casually slung an arm around his shoulder. When the blond didn't object, Axel's heart imploded.

"Larxene, this is Roxy. But only _I_ can call him Roxy. You have to call him Roxas, just Roxas...right Roxy?"

If it was possible, Roxas' face turned an even darker shade of red- and the space where Axel's heart had been imploded on itself again.

"I'm Naminé." said the evi- erm...Naminé. Yeah she had a name now. Damn.

Axel barely noticed as the two blonde girls briefly shook hands. All he cared about was the extremely adorable, extremely molestable boy in his arms...well one of them. But the moment only lasted for so long.

"Roxas, I think we have to get to class now." said Naminé, already waving goodbye to Larxene. No! Bad Larxene! Don't wave at her! Distract her! What the hell are best friends for if they can't distract random evil girls?!

But his glare at Larxene immediately softened when he felt Roxas shift underneath his arm, moving away from him. "You really have to leave?" Axel sounded like a hurt lover asking his partner to stay after a one-night stand. Whoa, that was too descriptive. But moving on...

Roxas smiled back at him again and Axel felt like melting. "Yeah, sorry. I'm a freshmen and I have to attend the opening year assembly."

Whoa, again. Freshmen. This kid was young! Well granted Axel was a junior, but that was only because he got held back multiple times...was he supposed to be at college yet?

Naminé had already left, and Roxas was leaving as well. But after a few feet he turned around to wave at Axel. "Um, I guess I'll see you around Axel."

Oh shit. The kid said his name. _His _name. His _naaaame_. It was like the heavens were calling it out to him when he said it like that. And ya know what? It totally _felt_ right hearing him say it too. Hmmmhmm, Axel deemed that it was destiny baby.

"Cute kid." commented Larxene. But Axel was too busy staring at Roxas' retreating backside as he walked away.

"Hey Axel?" The redhead turned his head towards the blonde but kept his eyes trained on his Roxas.

"What?"

"Where the hell is Demyx?"

"What are you talking about? He's right he...oh shit!"

* * *

**Indigo: **And there you have it. The first chapter and how they met. 

Next chapter will be plot-y-full. With more _Roxas-centric!_Axel fun. And unfortunately that means more _Namine-bashing!_Axel. I like Namine. I really do, but she seems like the target of so many Akuroku stories. So in this one she won't be _Bitch!_Namine, unless it's Axel's pov...it pained me to keep refering to her as "the evil girl." XD

And thanks to **Hakumei Mikomi **for beta-ing it. Originally this was half of a one-shot. But then I realized the second part was too long, so I figured I'd make it a two-shot. But then I thought of the _summary_ and was like "...no...must resist...another..._multi-chapter_ story..." -fails-

Review and I will reply! I know I'm late on replying with my other stories but I swear, tommorrow I will sit my ass down and reply to everything in my inbox. Because I love all you reviewers to death.

REVIEW!


End file.
